


Birthday Sex

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: As far as presents are concerned, it's not theworsthe could do





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 fic  
> the original post date for this was 3/26/2014

As far as presents are concerned, it's hardly the _worst_ that he could do.

(He contemplated jumping out of a cake. He thought about maybe putting rose petals all over Minseok's room. He wanted to maybe make a gift basket of sorts with flavored lube and sex toys)

And it's definitely an improvement over last year, when he'd miscalculated and made an entire affair of it. Bribed Kyungsoo into cooking an obnoxiously large birthday meal, made everybody sing happy birthday and talk about why he was their favorite hyung, Minseok flushing and squirming at all the attention, biting his lip at Zitao's heartfelt response, Yixing's particularly passionate crooning. And then he'd bribed the others into leaving the dorm, and Minseok had scolded him for it, too. Red-faced and indignant, he'd rolled his eyes at Lu Han's cheesiness. But he'd still fucked him afterwards, in quiet almost gratitude. Nice and slow and teasing, so that Lu Han was sobbing into his pillow, fingers scrambling over the sheets.

This isn't as bad, and it's a way of cutting right to the chase. Since Minseok won't let him appreciate him _properly_.

(These are excuses, justifications, he finds himself clinging to as he meets a pair of sharp, surprised eyes that just _blink_ at him)

But it's just a giant red velveteen bow, with strategic ribbons stretching out to cover his crotch, parts of his thighs and stomach. A _compromise_. He's _toned it down_ , Minseok, okay.

But Minseok continues to blink, mouth open, as he looks at him from across his empty room. And Minseok's still wearing the birthday hat that the group harassed him into putting on, and his lips are slightly pinker than usual from the frosting on his cake.

Lu Han squirms just slightly as he motions to his crotch, sucking his lower lip and fluttering his eyelashes like he knows Minseok likes.

"Are you my present?" Minseok asks after a beat, raising an eyebrow, and Lu Han nods vigorously, swallowing thickly, fingers snagging over the red fabric.

Because Minseok's eyes flicker with interest as they drag slowly over his body, lingering over his navel. It's a heated type of scrutiny, and Lu Han bites his lower lip as he intercepts his gaze. He's thankful that the others have left the dorm because the look in Minseok's eyes means he's gonna be particularly thorough, particularly devastating. And Lu Han can't help himself, can't control his volume when that's the case.

"All yours," he insists, waving his arm with a flourish.

"It hardly counts as a present if you want it, too, Lu Han," Minseok informs him, voice an almost scold. "This is just a normal Wednesday night for you."

Lu Han feels a sudden jolt of annoyance at that, but ignores it. "Anyway you want it," he says instead. "All yours."

Minseok sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, too teeth peeking out. His head titled down. "What if it's not the way you like, Lu Han? What if the birthday boy is selfish as _fuck_?"

Lu Han groans at the sharp cut of Minseok's eyes, his own fluttering with sudden arousal.

"What if I just use you to get off? All for my pleasure? What if, Lu Han? What then?"

Lu Han shivers at the huskiness of his voice. The promise of it like a filthy sort of affirmation. To be needed. To be used.

"Please," he whimpers.

"I want you all mine," Minseok breathes, tugging him forward, fingers quick and skilled, as they untie Lu Han's costume, bare him for Minseok's gaze. Lu Han feels uncharacteristically shy at the disconcerting amount of attention that Minseok's paying to his body. But then he's ghosting his fingers over his half hard erection, and Lu Han can't be bothered to care. Minseok pushes him back into the mattress before draping his body over Lu Han's. And Lu Han feels desperate and exposed, restless, writhing through the pleasure, when Minseok presses their mouths together, wandering fingers scraping over his sensitive flesh.

And it's all broken moans, panting into each other's mouths. So very soon. Familiar yet so perfect as Minseok strips naked to balance on his thighs above him. Lu Han digs his fingernails into the warm, solid flesh as Minseok grinds down.

His erection is hot, hard, rubbing insistently against his own. And the pleasure is overwhelming and Lu Han gasps sharply as Minseok's fingers join the fray, griping them both and _fuck fuck fuck_.

His orgasm is teasing at the edges, churning low in his spine, just just just—

"I'm gonna come, " he breathes. "I'm so close, Minseok. I'm gonna come."

Minseok bites over his earlobe, breath labored and damp. "But I was thinking that maybe you'd fuck me. You know, special for my birthday," he rasps.

And Lu Han groans loudly as the fingers speed up, tighten. The image swims behind his clenched eyelids—Minseok with his legs spread in invitation, with his body clenching to keep Lu Han deep inside, with his eyebrows furrowing as Lu Han fucks forward just right— and Lu Han can't _help_ it.

Minseok kisses the crease between his eyebrows, and Lu Han registers the brush of insistent fingers against his entrance even through the haze of climax.

"You're gonna have to do the all work," he tells him, tugging Lu Han into his lap. His head collapses against Minseok's throat, and he whimpers as Minseok continues to tease him open. "Because I'm the birthday boy."

Lu Han is limp in his hold, but he licks over Minseok's chest, slides one thumb down to rub over Minseok's nipple as he clings tight. "It's never _work_ , my little baozi." He can feel Minseok smile against his neck, and he stirs suddenly against Minseok's thigh.

Minseok noses upwards until he's meeting his eyes.

They're warm and brown and beautiful, half-lidded and scorching with lust. Too heavy and overwhelming. Lu Han's head lolls forward to watch as Minseok fumbles with his condom, shifts to press against him.

"Ride me," he urges. He lets Lu Han push him until his back hits the mattress and Lu Han's palms skitter over his chest, bracing himself as he sinks down. Minseok's hands tighten around his hips, leaving small red crescents along his skin. Lu Han moans when Minseok is sheathed fully. He slumps, and he grinds forward and then back, gasping as Minseok drags against him, stretching him open so fucking perfectly, holding him tightly so that Lu Han whimpers as he clenches around his cock. "Ride me, Lu ge. For my birthday. Come on, come _on_."

And Lu Han obeys with a long drawn out moan.

And his cock—hard anew—is getting hardly any friction from this position—just bouncing off his stomach—but _fuck_ Minseok's eyes, his dirty praises, the way his small hands sooth over his overheated skin. "Just like that, Lu," he manages, face flushed, the lean pale line of his body twisting sharply, suddenly as Lu Han fucks himself on his cock, spine arching sharply to take him in deeper. Minseok's hands clench tighter, and his muscles undulate, sweaty and beautiful in the fluorescent light. "Fuck just like that. So good—fuck."

And Lu Han bounces faster, a moan accompanying every rise and fall. His sweaty bangs plaster to his forehead, hang in his eyes as he writhes at the amazing friction that gravity provides. And he's so full and Minseok's lips are spit-slick and so so red as he groans his name.

Lu Han bends further back, reaching back to balance himself on Minseok's thighs, and he almost collapses at the sudden, sharp spike of pleasure. Stars burst behind his clenched eyelids, and he can still hear Minseok's moans, feel the aching pleasure of Minseok's cock dragging against him, inside him.

"Lu, _baby_."

Minseok's fingers tighten on his hipbones, molding their need as he urges him forward. Lu Han sags against him, and Minseok tugs hard on his sweaty hair, smashing their mouths together, as his hips surge forward. Fluid and _hard_ and so perfect. Lu Han groans against the corner of his mouth at the heady taste of Minseok's bitten off moan. "Minseok. Let me—let me do all the work. For your birthday, baby."

"Go faster," he rasps.

Minseok plants soothing, succulent kisses on the side of Lu Han's neck as Lu Han rolls down against him. Lu Han licks over his pulse point, tonguing along his sweaty skin, whimpering. He's pressed so tight like this, every inch of skin gliding against Minseok's. His cock drags along the softness of Minseok's belly, his fingers catch on Minseok's shoulders, and his entrance flutters around Minseok's cock, desperate desperate desperate as he quickens his pace. And it's so good, so fucking good.

"Just like that. _Fuck_ , Lu, I'm so fucking close." His voice sends another pulse of pleasure down Lu Han's spine. "All you, Lu Han. It's all you."

His throat flutters against Lu Han's lips, as he drags small, skilled fingers over his flushed cock. Lu Han grinds down even harder, even faster. Undulating and biting down and moaning. Because _fuck fuck fuck_.

"Such an amazing present, Lu ge. Such a perfect present," he praises hotly, hips snapping sharply, short blunt nails scraping over Lu Han's back in a sudden jolt of movement. Minseok's cock lurches inside of him, hot pulses felt even through latex. Lu Han groans as Minseok's moan stutters against his throat.

Lu Han braces himself on a forearm as he grips himself tightly, stroking as he watches him come undone. All fluid movements, gorgeous flushed skin, rolling hips, furrowed eyebrows. Lu Han's rhythm falters as the catches Minseok's blown pupils, his puffed lips. Minseok reinforces the weight of Lu Han's hand with his own—skittering down to grasp him tightly, _perfectly_ , with a practiced, devastating precision— as soon as he blinks himself out of his post-orgasm haze. He licks at Lu Han's collarbone, lapping at his skin as he caresses. His fingers are smaller, more nimble, and so so soft as they skate over his pulsing length.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he chants, teasing his thumb over the slit of Lu Han's cock, reaching with his other hand to flutter over his balls. "My Lu, my baby, my ge."

Wheezing, Lu Han convulses in his hold, splattering against Minseok's navel. He's spasming, moaning, but he manages a broken, huffed out "happy birthday, baby" as he collapses forward.

Minseok snorts, but pets slowly over the back of his head, brushing the tips of his fingers against his scalp. "Yeah, happy birthday to me."


End file.
